Some people say that sarah Paalins a mean person but she has a family of chinese poor people living in her cunt hole. sorry.
Back in 1989 when I was 15 years old I went to see Metallica in Houston. It was a great show, I was standing right at the front, I could almost reach out and touch James himself. The man even looked directly at me during 'Enter Sandman' Time stood still. His big, brown eyes pierced my very soul. Man, that feeling was epic! After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, the show was over. James waved goodbye to his cheering and adoring fans, I looking longingly after him as he disappeared from view; I was in a world of my own. So it dawned on me that the gig was over, I blinked and started to head out of the arena when a short, fat man dressed all in black with a shiny bald head looked at me and summoned me over to him. I was a little anxious. 'Follow me', he ordered in a commanding tone, silent, I did as I was told. After a few paces, it was quiet, the beautiful noise from the Metallica gig was over and the crowd had dispersed. Suddenly, the man said, 'you've been chosen. How would you like to meet James Hetfield?' My eyes lit up, my mouth dropped open but I was speechless. The man chuckled to himself and opened a door. 'Through here', he said. I looked at him, still silent, nodded and stepped into the room, as the man closed the door behind me. I was staring at the floor, I rose my head slowly and saw him. James Hetfield was sitting in a chair right in front of me! 'This must be a dream' I thought, but I knew it was real when James spoke in his gentle, warm voice: 'Well, well, well... Look what we got here!' Nervously, I responded 'he... hello'. James smiled and that was all I needed to feel safe. He stood up and paced towards me, I couldn't move. My heart was racing. Adrenaline pumping. James stopped about a foot away from me. 'Mm mm mm, you look perfect', said James. 'Wha-what?' I breathed. James then stepped up into even closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. Just then, he lifted up his arm and reached around me, I felt his strong, manly hand grab a firm hold of my buttocks. 'Whoa!' I exclaimed and immediately leapt back. I was scared, I could have simply run out the door, run home and forget about this experience. But something inside me made me stay... James simply smiled. 'What's wrong?' He said, softly. 'I-I...' What could I say? I didn't know what to do. James strode towards me again, 'I'll show you a good time', he said, whilst casually unzipping his fly. I gulped. James adopted a sterner face, On your knees! He said, aggressively. I was terrified.But, this was James Hetfield, man! I thought about what to do but James just repeated himself, in an even more foreboding voice. It was at that moment when I knew just exactly what to do. I looked up at him, licked my lips and dropped to my knees -- all to James's delight. He whipped out his long, thick semi-erect penis. 'I've never done this before', I said, 'It's okay, it's okay.' James reassured me. I held his penis in my hands, took a deep breath, and put it in my mouth. I sucked and sucked 'til he was hard, man, his cock had to be at least seven wonderful inches! I kissed the gland and licked all along the shaft, James giggled and slapped me in the face with his cock a few times before I inserted all seven inches into my mouth. James fucking moaned in sheer ecstasy. He put his his hand against the back of my head as I bobbed up and down on his cock. 'All the way, all the way', whispered James. It tasted like nothing I ever tasted before. After around ten minutes, he pulled out his juicy meat, 'take off your pants -- now!' James demanded. Without speaking, I hastily removed my navy blue jeans and boxer shorts as James himself also stripped. I looked at his body, he was very fit, I reached out and touched his stomach. It was soft yet firm. James grabbed my the collar of my shirt, 'you won't need this, either', he said and ripped off my shirt, demonstrating his masculine strength. James quickly directed me to a table, he commanded me to bend over it. I did as he asked, not knowing I was ready to receive an awesome anal battering! James grabbed my hips with his rough, coarse hands. 'Here we go!' He said as he spat in my ass hole. I took a deep breath, braced myself and -- 'AARGHH!!' I screamed. James forced his tasty meat pole all the way inside me. It gave me a feeling I had never felt before, and, will probably never feel again. It was simply orgasmic, as if God Himself had fucked me. I almost felt as if I were God. James had entered me, and we both became as One. It was truly transcendental. James was screaming (and so was I!) He was a wild animal, more beast than man. I was completely subservient to him. His cock was tearing my rectum and my anus to shreds as he repeatedly drove his cock into me. At first he was slow and deliberate. The feeling was so good. 'You like that, bitch?' Asked James, with feelings of both the most exquisite pain and ecstasy, 'Oh God YES!' I exclaimed. James slapped my ass, hard, as I now moaned with delight. James became a jackhammer, hammering my ass so fast and so hard I thought he was about to split me in half. I even felt blood trickling down my right thigh. I had no idea how long this ass pounding went on for, it truly felt like an eternity, but finally James stopped. My screams and moans faded. James walked around me and shoved his cock back into my face. His mighty scrotum rested on my chin; I was ball deep in James. He thrusted, I gagged. 'Time for desert', he moaned. His hot and spicy semen shot of his cock and hit the back of my throat like a cannon ball. It was a huge load! And it was nectar, pure nectar. I swirled the cum in my mouth a few times, savouring its wonderful flavour before finally swallowing. James stood back, his cock swinging. I gasped for air, my ass was sore and gaping, it felt like someone had opened me up with a pair of pliers. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, I was still feeling that wonderful ecstacy of orgasm. James, meanwhile, pulled his pants back on and put on his shirt. 'Enjoy that? He laughed. I was unable to respond. James laughed again. James looked at a clock on the wall, 'you got five minutes to get out', he said. I barely heard him. James walked out of the room. I was all alone, I could still taste his cum. My ass was bleeding. I was in heaven, paradise. James had made this little boy a man. I would never see James again, but I still remember my fuck session with him as if it was yesterday. Sometimes, I can still feel his throbbing cock inside my anus...